LBT-Humanization Bron
Bron is a character in the Land Before Time series. He is an Apatosaurus, which is called a "Longneck" in the films and TV show. He is the father of Littlefoot, and was separated from Littlefoot, his mother, and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck shortly before Littlefoot's birth. During the drought seen in the original The Land Before Time, Bron left his wife and parents-in-law in search of a better land, so that when his child hatched, he would not be raised in famine, or in danger of the Sharptooth roaming the region. In his absence, the Great Earthshake (earthquake) occurred, and when he returned, he was unable to find his family. Knowing Littlefoot would have hatched by then, he made it a priority to find him. He met a dinosaur who informed him of his wife's death, but who was unable to tell him the fate of his son. It is possible that the dinosaur was the character Rooter from the first film, however this was never confirmed and due to the fact that Littlefoot and Rooter met in the first film it is unlikely this is the case, as according to Bron the dinosaur "had no word" of Littlefoot. Bron continued in his search for Littlefoot, and along the way he met dozens of Longnecks. They looked to him for support and leadership, and with them he formed a new herd. The first members were many orphaned children, including a Brachiosaurus boy named Shorty, who, though protective of the younger Longnecks he had been stranded with, was aggressive in nature. While the other children were adopted, no one took Shorty in, and thus Bron acted as a guardian for him. In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, when Littlefoot and his grandparents are moved by their sleep stories (dreams) to the valley within a crater, in which Bron's herd had also traveled to, Littlefoot meets with Bron after Shorty bullies him, and they marvel over the apparent coincidence that Littlefoot's name is identical to a nickname Bron had as a child. At that point, Grandpa Longneck finds Littlefoot and recognizes Bron, and reveals the depth of their connection. Believing Bron to have abandoned him, Littlefoot flees, and Bron follows. Upon catching up with him, he explains his absence and Littlefoot forgives him; admiring his father for taking leadership over the Longnecks. For the remainder of the film, Littlefoot and Bron bond with each other and Bron wishes for Littlefoot to stay with him, but in the conclusion Littlefoot decides that his place is with his grandparents and friends in the Great Valley. Promising upon Littlefoot's request that he will adopt Shorty, Bron adds that he will visit Littlefoot sometime, and they part. He is breifly mentioned by Grandma Longneck in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, when Littlefoot is feeling self-concious about his stature. She reminds him that the longnecks in his family have all grown up to be very large, including Bron and Grandpa Longneck. In the TV series episode "The Big Longneck Test", Bron and Shorty visit Littlefoot and his grandparents; Bron mentions that he has visited them before. In the episode, Bron tests Littlefoot's skills at leadership with the "Big Longneck Test". In the LBT-Humanization Series, Bron resides permanently in the Great Valley with shorty